Engraved Lilies
by Chasing a Flower
Summary: It's Lily's birthday, and she recieves a present from 'anonymous'. Rated R for snogging and some other stuff. Please R/R! O_O


Engraved Lilies  
Rating: R ( for a bit of snogging...and other stuff. :D )  
  
A/N: Woo. Lily and James. Go me.......- Ross  
P.S. - I'm listening to Hedwig's Theme. Buwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
  
I was extremely happy. Today was my sixteenth birthday, my sweet sixteen. I wasn't expecting any presents from Petunia; she was too stuck up and hateful towards me; the only people I expected gifts from were my parents. My friends have been acting very suspicious around me lately, though. Ever since Christmas break, and today is April 21st. It's been a while, is what I mean, since they've acted normal around me.  
  
But I don't want any presents, except for the love from one special boy--well--man, named James Potter. I have been in love with him since the beginning of our fifth year....well...the beginning of this year, you know. I had hated him for the four years before that, but then, over the summer, he changed...changed a lot. His voice had deepened, so he does not sound like a young boy that much anymore--not that he did, mind you. He also grew more muscular, possibly from playing Quidditch a lot, because he does have an extraordinary love for that sport, of course. And...goodness...he has this rugged look about him. Like he's just come from a long hike in the mountains. And I find that extremely sexy. But it's not just his looks that I like about him...it's his personality, his sense of humour, and whatnot. Yes, he does still pick on me, of course, calling me names like, 'Firetop' and 'Bookworm', but that's getting a bit old. And I've noticed he looks at me differently now. Like he just met me for the first time. And that made me wonder about his dreams at night...  
  
Anyways, it was my birthday, and you wouldn't believe how excited I was when I woke up. I sat up in bed, and at the bottom of my bed, there was a large pile of gifts. I let out a squeal of excitement and began rummaging through them, looking to see if there was one from James. There wasn't, but there was one that did not have a name on it. I saved that one for last, and I picked up the present from my parents. It was a bracelet, most likely 24 karat gold, that had a name plate that had my initials on it: LAE. It was beautiful. I made a mental note to write them a long letter to thank them. Then, I opened the gifts from my friends: from Samantha, it was a book that had just come out, called 'Of Muggles and Magic', kind of a rip off from 'Of Mice and Men'; from Katelyn, it was a box of Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans; and from Christy, it was 'A Revised Hogwarts, A History, Which Tells The Nastier Aspects of the School'. I found that highly amusing. There were three more, not including the no-name one. I picked up the first one and smiled. It was from Remus. Opening it, I found a biting teacup. Giggling, I placed that aside and opened Sirius' gift. I was highly cautious, mind you, and I found a bag of dungbombs. I put those gingerly aside and opened Peter's gift. He had gotten me some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and other various candies, like Fizzing Whizbees. I made a note to thank them, too. Then, I picked up the last present, the anonymous one, and opened it gingerly. Inside was a note tucked over a box, and the note read: Meet me in the Charms classroom tonight after dinner. Bring no one with you, Lily. I put that aside and opened the box. Gasping, I picked it up and put it around my neck. It was a silver necklace with a silver lily charm dangling from it. I got out of bed.  
  
When I went downstairs, people in the common room greeted me with, "Happy Birthday, Lily". Not knowing that they all knew, I looked to my best friend, Samantha, and she grinned mischievously. "We've been planning your birthday since Christmas, Lil. Sorry if we've been acting strangely around you. We still love you!" I found myself under the embraces of my dearest friends, and I was laughing. Then, they looked at the necklace. "Who'd you get that from?"  
  
"It's just that," I replied. "I don't know." And we went on with our day. It was a lovely Saturday, and almost the whole school spent the day outside. The sun was shining directly over Hogwarts, making us feel exceptionally warm and jovial. When we were outside, I went for a walk in the gardens by myself, and by the fountain, I sat down and relaxed, crossing one leg over the other, and closing my eyes. The sun beat down, making me feel like I was in a warm cocoon of love and happiness. I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, it was nearing sunset, so I got up and left the gardens, looking for my friends. They were not there, so I figured they had left for the common room before dinner.  
  
When I reached the common room, I was surrounded by shouts of, "SURPRISE!" and then people crowded around me, ushering me to the center of the common room. There, I found a three-layer white-iced cake and bottles of butterbeer. The surprise party lasted well after six o'clock, and at eight o'clock, I stood up and told the common room that I was going to the Prefect's Bathroom to wash up. But really, I was going to the Charms classroom to find my secret admirer. Leaving the common room with my things, like a spare set of robes and my Prefect badge pinned to my chest, to lead them on. Walking quickly to the Charms classroom, I was distracted by Peeves for a good ten minutes.  
  
"Oooh, Prefect Perfect Lily, where might you be going?" He taunted, floating upside down and cackling.  
  
"Peeves, leave me be, go torture Filch or something." I replied nonchalantly, trying to pass him.  
  
"Oh, but Miss Evans, you must tell me where you're headed!" He cackled.  
  
"Peeves..don't make me get the Bloody Baron." I warned, glaring at the old poltergeist.  
  
"Right, then, Miss Evans. I'll let you pass." He floated off, muttering about prefects and their air of authority.  
  
I went into the Charms classroom, locking the door after me. I did a simple lock, knowing that if anyone needed in, all they had to do was say 'Alohomora' and come in. I went to a desk and pulled myself up on it, and I had the strange feeling as if I was being watched. Feeling wary, I called out, "Who's there?" I was a bit frightened, and suddenly, a rustling in the back corner of the classroom, behind me, confirmed my fear. There was someone in here. I hopped off the desk and turned around to come face-to-face with---  
  
--James Potter. I opened my mouth to scream, and he widened his eyes, and mouthed, "Don't scream, Lily." I didn't. I just got a look of fury on my face. "Why are you in here? Did you go through my notes?" I said, feeling a bit exasperated. He looked at the necklace around my neck.   
  
"May I see that?" He asked softly. I was curious, but nonetheless, I brought my hands up and unfastened the clasp at the nape of my neck. Handing it to him, he examined the charm.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling bored with this. Even though I loved him.  
  
"Here. Look at this." He said, showing me the back of the lily. "There's something engraved in it."   
  
"Oh...my God..." The engraving read, 'JP & LE'. "Oh my God.." I got a headrush and blacked out, falling to the floor.  
  
"Lily...Lily...wake up, Lil." Opening my eyes to his voice, I smiled. "Good. You're awake." He put one arm under my knees and the other around my back, and lifted me up. He was stronger than I had thought.   
  
"Is...is this a dream...? Am I dreaming..." I babbled on, feeling my cheeks heating up, and I knew I must be bright pink. "I must be dreaming...James Potter wouldn't do this for me when awake..." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Lil. You're not dreaming. You're awake." He whispered to me, taking his hand and moving hair from my face. I turned an even darker pink, I'm sure.  
  
"But...but I thought you hated me, James." I said meekly, feeling a bit confused and weak. I leaned against his strong, firm chest, bowing my head. I felt him lowering me, and the next second, I was sitting on the desk next to my clean robes. I looked down at my lap, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Lily, look at me." He said. When I didn't, he raised a hand and tilted my chin up with a finger. "I could never hate you. Never, you hear?...Calling you those names…I was flirting with you, and that was the only way I knew how." He admitted, blushing himself.  
  
"You mean...you were just flirting with me?" I said, disbelieving. "I thought you were calling me those names because you disli-" I was cut off abruptly as I found his lips touching mine, and I closed my eyes. Lacing my arms up around his neck, I kissed him back, and it surprised me to find his tongue sliding into my mouth. Pulling back, I looked at him.  
  
"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry." He said, looking abashed. "I didn't mean to..it just happened.." He looked at me, and my heart melted at his facial expression. "C-"   
  
I cut him off with a kiss, and, sliding my tongue into his mouth, he had to sit down beside me. Pulling me into his arms and lap, he kissed me back with such a passion I felt as if I was going to faint. His lips trailed down past my jawline and he began kissing my neck softly, until he brought his lips back up to my mouth. We sat there for a while, kissing, and we fell back onto the desktop, him over me and of course, me under him. He started to unbutton my blouse while I undid his tie, and then I stopped, looking up at him.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked me, looking down into my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"   
  
"Well..I would prefer not to lose my virginity in the Charms classroom, James." I said, and I started giggling. When he got down, I sat up and began buttoning my blouse, and fixing my tie. I smiled and picked up his Prefect badge, which he was frantically looking for. "Lose something?" I said, smirking at him.  
  
"Oh. Right. Thanks, Lily." He took it from me and pinned it on his robes. Then he held out an arm for me to take. "Miss Evans, what are you doing in the Charms classroom this late?" He said in a fake voice that sounded appalled. "Here, let me escort you back to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Laughing, I took his arm and froze. "How are we to get out of here without getting caught by the teachers or Filch?" I asked, my eyes widening.   
  
"My dear Lily, where there's a will, there's a way, and I happen to have a way." He smiled at me and pulled out something silvery. Letting it fall open, I gasped. "What? Never seen an invisibility cloak before? And I thought, you being so smart and all, that you would have."   
  
I smacked him playfully. "Of course I've seen an invisibility cloak, I'm not stupid." I looked at the cloak. "Where'd you get it?"   
  
"It was my father's. He gave it to me before I started Hogwarts, kind of a going-away gift." He said, and tossed it over us.  
  
We left the Charms classroom and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, arm in arm.  
  
  
A/N: Bwah! So how did you like it? :D? I hope you enjoyed it. Luffies!! Don't forget to review! :/ -Ross 


End file.
